Together Forever Always
by shodow-of-the-night2002
Summary: Lance falls in love with a girl name Amber,who is really working for Lotor,everyone believes that she is evil but what about Lance does he believed or agree with them can their love blossem?
1. Default Chapter

Does anyone love Voltron here? Well, i love them i just remembering seeing them on all the time.This is my fic call. "Together Forever always" Lance isn't hisself the usaul smart mouth self. He sits alone in the table,without a care or a feeling in the world.When it comes to battle he follows the others behind. Pidge wonders what is wrong with him and hopes to help him for whatever is the reason that Lance has.Until a girl enters his life and starts to change his life.But Keith doesn't think that she can be trusted at all believing that she could work for Lotor and his minons.But Lance doesn't care what everyone says can their real love blossem forever?


	2. His Feelings

It was a quiet day in the planet Arus,the Voltron force were having a nice break from doing their usual stuff defending the galaxy from Lotor and King Zarkon attack.It was a wonderful time they were enjoying their relaxation.

  
  


"Its a perfect day, and i think i am starting to like my break off." said Pidge Allura was sitting in the chair.She looked at the others with a giggle.

  
  


"Well,i agree also look at the other people all happy that no more attack from any emenies that we fight with." Said Allura Keith finish sipping his lemonade he stood up and look at the others.

  
  


"I know that we all should be happy that there is no robeast or something.But don't you find it strange and odd that they are not attacking us yet? I bet those creeps are up to something when things are too quiet!" said Keith

  
  


"Don't worry Keith we can take care of them just liked we always do.But what is wrong with Lance over there?" Hunk asked 

  
  


"I don't know he had been sitting there for like 2 hours,i don't know what is even wrong with him." answered Allura Pidge looks at the others.

  
  


"I think maybe he had lost his coolness." said Pidge Lance was sitting in the rock looking up in the sky with a sigh on the face.Keith thought about going over to Lance to cheer him up for a moment.

  
  


"Hey,Lance me and the other guys are having a conversation about what King Zarkon or Lotor are planning.Do you think that they have something bad in mind?" asked Keith Lance looked at Keith with a sigh.

  
  


"I don't know i don't care." said Lance

  
  


"Lance,that never sounds liked you are you okay or something?" asked Keith

  
  


"Yeah,i am okay but just look leave me alone alright.I don't need you to come over telling me stuff." said Lance He walked away from Keith than he saw a pretty young lady sitting in the grass with a smile on her face.That made Lance smile he thought about walking toward her giving her a greeting of a sweet gentle hello. Before he could speak the true words out than another male came toward her lifting her up in the air with joy. Lance felt a upsetting feeling in his heart.He turn away,and started walking back to the castle. This is what was running in his mind and heart.

  
  


"Where is my truth? My Destiny? My hope? My wish will it ever come true?

  
  
  
  


There he walks toward the castle nothing but a lonesome tears dropping onto him.Feeling that something was missing inside but he doesn't know what.Maybe something will show him the real life and lead him to what he want is destiny. A lonesome music begun to echo in the distance far from his heart making it feeling so cold and closed away from anyone.


	3. The Plan

Meanwhile back in Planet Doom,King Zarkon was sitting down in his throne noticing his son entering the room.

  
  


"Well Lotor,what do you want now? I hope you have a plan about destorying the Votron force?" asked King Zarkon Prince Lotor bend down at his father he looks at him with a smile.

  
  


"I do have a plan but this time it wont fail.I know that for sure.There is a secret disk that is the source into figuring how to destory the votron force.But it is hidden in the planet of Arus only the Princess know where it is hidden." said Lotor

  
  


"So you think that will help? So if your going to do that but tell me how are you going to distract those Voltron force?" asked King Zarkon

  
  


"I already have it plan father i am going to use this girl to be my decoy." said Lotor A girl wearing a nice green dress was trying to escape the gurds grasp.

  
  


"Let me go i don't want to do anything for you!" said Amber Lotor went over to her he griped her throat.

  
  


"You may be pretty but you are good enough to be the bait for them,and your mission is to find that secret disk,and bring it to me." said Lotor 

  
  


"I will never do it! I want an escape!" shouted Amber 

  
  


"Your pretty fisty today aren't you? Well,let me tell you we had a deal remember? See that pretty boy in the dungon you traded your life to save him by working for us.So you must do it if you do it he will have his freedom." said Lotor

  
  


"Fine,i will do it if that is what you want i will do it." said Amber 

  
  


"Good,soon Planet Arus will be ours! So will Princess Allura now it is time to start our plan." said Lotor Lance return to the castle where everyone was about to munch on their dinner. But Lance contuned to walk on.

  
  


"Lance,do you want to sit down and eat something?" Hunk asked

  
  


Lanced replied,"No,thanks i am not hungry i am going to my room now." He leaves toward his room and close the door. Pidge looks at the others.

  
  


"May i be excused i think i just lost my hunger onto food." said Pidge He walks over to Lance room to listen to what he thinking or doing.He place his ears close to the door.

  
  


"Why does everyone find their dreams and i don't? I want it to come true but it never does." said Lance Pidge thought about entering the room to see what he was feeling.

  
  


"Hey Lance,are you okay?" asked Pidge Lance looks and notice Pidge standing near the doorway.

  
  


"No i am okay! I am feeling not myself today." replied Lance Pidge looks at Lance trying to figure what was wrong with him.

  
  


"Tell me Lance what is wrong maybe i can help." said Pidge Lance looks at Pidge for a moment and than turn back to the window.

  
  


"I hope to find her a girl of my dream.I see two people together all happy and stuff.I want to be liked them with my own girl of my dream." said Lance

  
  


"Don't worry,Lance i am sure that you will find her maybe she out there waiting for you." said Pidge

  
  


"Maybe your right." said Lance with a smile on the face.

  
  



	4. There She Is

As the two were talking they hear the alarm beeping.They head back to the base to see what was going on.

  
  


"What is going on?" asked Lance Coren was typing into the computer to find out what was the problem.

  
  


"It seems that Witch Haggar is holding a innocent person hostage.So looks liked that you guys need to help him or her." said Coren

  
  


"Right! Alright team lets get moving." said Keith They all moved out toward the warm lake where the helpless girl who was really the bait of trouble.Screaming her top of the lungs out but she was wearing a hat in disquise.

  
  


"Calm down you are going to be good with the fishes." said Witch Haggar

  
  


"Let him or her go you witch! Or we will get rid of you." said Allura The evil witch let her go.

  
  


"Fine be my guest have them beside i was really going to use it as a mop." said Haggar She disappears from the rest leaving the unknown person unconsious.

  
  


"We better take this stranger back to the castle to be washed and clean." said Hunk They helped carried the unknown stranger home.After she was done being washed and stuff she was put in a wonderful nice dress, and was laying on the bed resting her eyes.She open them up noticing that she was there.

  
  


"This is a real dream come true me in a better place with a confertable bed where i don't have to share a room with someone." said Amber She stood up from bed thoughting about exploring the castle to see new and exciting stuff. She reached the dinning table where everyone was sitting there they notice her near the doorway.

  
  


"Hiya! Stranger it is nice to see you awake." said Pidge Lance was staring at the window not gazing on the stranger.

  
  


"My don't i say don't you looked beautiful!" exclaimed Hunk Lance than turn his head toward to the strange than started to feel the weidness in him liked if he was love sickness.

  
  


"Please tell us your name and where your from.My name is Princess Allura ruler of the planet Arus These guys over here are the team voltron force which i am also in.That is Keith he is the leader of the Voltron force,The guy next to him is Pidge,Hunk,and the guy over there sitting in the couch is Lance." said Allura Amber gave a friendly smile to them all.

  
  


"It is nice to meet you all my name is Amber,i am from Planet Earth.But my family and i moved to Arus to live on my own.But my parents died before coming here so i was brought up alone." said Amber Lance begun to walked toward Amber than started to hold her hand with a smile on his face.

"So your name is Amber, well that is a wonderful name.I think i am falling in love with that name.It is a very sweet and kind one." said Lance Pidge notice Lance blushing and begun to giggle.

  
  


"Hey! Everyone look at that face on Lance! He is falling in love and he is blushing!" cheered Pidge

  
  


"I am not okay just stopped that." said Lance 

  
  


"Well, lets have some dinner you can join us if you want Amber." said Allura

  
  


"Thanks a bunch you know Lance i think that you cute,and handsome." said Amber Lance begun to blush with a smile on the face.

  
  


"Why don't you sit with me i mean i enjoy girls who sits by me." said Lance He takes a chair put it next to him and showed Amber where to sit. Amber sat next to Lance, and starts to smile.

  
  


"You know Lance you are making me feel right at home." said Amber In the outside of the castle watching in the darkness Lotor was watching what was going on.

  
  


"Well,seems that they are giving her the wellcome home.But soon i will have that disk than Voltron will be destoryed." said Lotor


	5. Sexy Sleepers

At night Amber,was wearing her nightgown.She went into bed resting her eyes with a heavy thought.

  
  


"I don't know if i really want to do this.Everyone is nice and all but i have to do what i have to do." said Amber She was going out the door but that was when Lance stood near the door with a big smile.

  
  


"Hey,you know i want to tell you something that is just you and me.I liked you i really do i don't know why but i guess it is destiny." said Lance Amber begun to blush looking into Lance eyes.

  
  


"I guess i liked you too,well good night said Amber But Lance didn't leave the room he walks into the room and throw Amber to bed.

  
  


"I know that we are going to fall in love too fast i feel liked i want to be close to you." said Lance He went into Amber bed and smiles.

  
  


"If this is what i think your thinking i don't want to do it." said Amber

  
  


"For me is fun but i just liked being close to a girl you know very close like Romeo and Julliet." said Lance Amber smiles and than she touched Lance shirt where his chest is.

  
  


"Alright you can stay around here,but for a while." said Amber Lance smiled and hold her tightly toward himinto the night.

  
  


"This is how i thought it should be but tommrow i have stuff plans for us that are so exciting just you and me." said Lance He than fall asleep into her arms Amber begun to looked up into the moon.

  
  


"Why do i feel so confertable with him? Is there something that is missing in my life? That he is filling it in for me? Tears are falling down on me i guess this is how things are.I better go and looked for what Lotor asked me it is a matter of life and death." said Amber She walks out her room she looks around the hallways noticing that nobody was scurring about. She thought about walking around to each areas to search for the secret disk that Lotor want. She saw the top secret room.She was about to enter the room,when someone was up behind her.She turn around and see Hunk standing right in front of apparently having a midnight snack.

  
  


"What are you doing up late at night? asked Hunk Amber looks at the top secret room,than she glance back at Hunk.

  
  


"Well,i was looking for the kicthen to get myself a drink of water.I am thirsty you know yeah thats it." replied Amber Hunk looks at Amber begun to lift one eyebrow up.

  
  


"The kicthen is right over there only 2 halls away.Well,good night but i know that you really want someone else and i can give you the great love you want." said Hunk Amber looks at Hunk she looks at her room than she was too undecided.She felt that her heart was ment for Lance but she wasn't sure yet.

  
  


"No thanks,i think i rather sleep on my own bed.Nice offer there Hunk." said Amber She turn back to her room to rest and sleep. Meanwhile Haggar cat was watching the movement.

  
  


"Hmm...that girl isn't looking for the secret disk,i better report this Lotor." said Witch Haggar

  
  
  
  



	6. Lovely Day

The next day Amber woked up with a smile noticing that Lance had left her bed.She wondered where he left.She thought about getting dress in a nice oufit.Than Princess Allura nanny enters the room.

  
  


The Nanny said,"Sorry,to interupe you Mrs,but i am just going to let you that breakfast is ready,and we are waiting for you to come down and join." Amber nods than contunes to get dress in her fine dressing wear.She than went down the stairs noticing good breakfast on the table everything that she has dream off.

  
  


"Hello Babe,i hoped that you liked the breakfast that is on the table? I asked them to make it just for you." said Lance Amber begun to smile with a blush on her face.

  
  


"These guys, are very kind but they don't even know that they are victims of a evil plott." said Amber She lowers her eyes toward the floor. Princess Allura looks at Amber with a smile on her face.

  
  


"So Amber,tell me in your planet where you moved to does it have a king or queen there?" asked Allura Amber turn away for a moment than she looks back at the princess.

  
  


"Home i don't have a home i am slave to King Z----i mean yes we do have a king and queen,very nice people.Might i add their names are King Kertron and Queen Netrona." said Amber 

  
  


"I nevered herd of them they must be new people i hadn't even seen them in the meetings that we have." said Princess Allura

  
  


"Well,they are privite people so they don't really to attend any important things you see in Planet Lupercore we are very privite people going on with our own lives." said Amber Lance looks at Amber with a wonderful smile.

  
  


"You know what i have a day plan out just you and me alone.Maybe someday you can take me to your planet.I would love to see it." said Lance Amber looks at Lance with low chuckle trying to not show Lance that she was lying she didn't even enjoy it herself.

  
  


"So why don't you come with me we will spend the fun time together." said Lance Amber begun to looked back into the rooms,she knows that she only came here to do a favor for Lotor but the problem is she is feeling good in love.

  
  


"Lets do the fun,but when i was back at home,there is always something fun to do like go seeing the movies,having a festival." said Amber

  
  


"Well,here i herd that there is a big carneval so i thought that you and i will go together alone." said Lance He takes her hand and they started leave the area. In the flash they were in the games.Lance was playing the games trying to win a teddy bear for Amber.He won the game and got the teddy bear.He hands her the teddy bear.

  
  


"This is a wonderful Lance thank you." said Amber They both smile at each other gracing each other with true love on their face. They enter the tunnel of love they both were eatting cimmon buns.Lance kissed Amber cimmon lips. As they reached the end of the love tunnel.Lance notice a lily laying on the water.He picks it up and helps place it in Amber hair.

  
  


"This is for you for a pretty girl.This flower will remind me that you are very wonderful." said Lance Amber smiles she begun to give Lance a golden Christya like Neckles.

  
  


"This is a really magical christya it will shine the night for you to show you who your true love is." said Amber Lance smiles at Amber again than looks up in the night stars.

  
  


"Amber,look up in the stars and watch closely." said Lance She looks up into the stars than fireworks begun to spark than a bouquit of red rose fall down.

  
  


"Those are for me why thank you." said Amber They return back to the castle Amber remains outside for a lot of thinking.Than suddenly Lotor shows up.

  
  


"Where is that disk?" asked Lotor Keith was walking arround the castle than notice Lotor and Amber.

  
  


Amber answered,"I don't have it sir."

  
  


"You don't have it? I want you to get that disk so i can learn the secret of Voltron and get rid of them." said Lotor Amber begun to kneel down toward Lotor.

  
  


"Yes sir,i will get that disk for you just give me some days to get it for you."said Amber

  
  


"I will but if you don't get it by sundown tommrow than you are doom." said Lotor Keith went back into the castle he went to Lance room.

  
  


"Lance, we need to talk." said Keith

  
  


"What about Keith?" asked Lance

  
  


"It is about Amber,she isn't what you or we are thought she is she works for Lotor." said Keith

  
  


"She does not your lying i know she doesn't its really love.So just leave me alone." said Lance


	7. To Trust Or Not To Trust

The next day everyone left for a very important mission.While Amber was left alone in the castle with the Nanny.

  
  


"You know since you and i are alone than i can teached how to knit this sheet.My mother taught me so this can keep you busy and happy." said Nanny Amber looks at the sewing knit she than looks at the Nanny.

  
  


"Thanks,for showing me this but i think i am going to do something else." said Amber She got up from the couch,and she started walking into the control system she notice that nobody was there.She thought about going around checking the control system to see if the disk was there. Soon the screen turn on and Lotor shows up.

  
  


"Well,i see that you are in their control room,now i want you to find that disk that is the secret of destorying Voltron." said Lotor

  
  


"That is what i am doing sir." said Amber Soon Coran enters the control room and notice Amber sitting there with Lotor in the screen.

  
  


"What is Lotor doing in the screen? Asked Coran

  
  


"Be quiet, you old fool! My little servent is going to find that secret disk and destory your Voltron." said Lotor

  
  


"I am not going to let you do that!" yelled Coran

  
  


"I am sorry i believed that you should let us do it.Now Amber let out the Stun gun." said Lotor Amber let out the stun gun it hit Coran.

  
  


"I am not going to let you win." said Coran He than faint on the ground,and than Amber turn toward Lotor, she walks over to the unconsious Coran.

  
  


"I hate doing things for you." said Amber Lotor laughed.

  
  


"You are my servent you do what i say now go looked for that disk bring it back to me as soon as you can." said Lotor He disappear from the screen making Amber really in an uncertain thought.

  
  


"I don't want to this it is bad for me.But i got to it is the only thing for me to live." said Amber She contuned to looked through when suddenly she herd voices coming from the otherside.The others has return from their mission.She starts to run away from the scene leaving Coran laying on the unconsious floor.

  
  


"Coran! He looks hurt." said Allura

  
  


"I think we better take him to bed to rest for a while." said Hunk They helped him up and take him to bed.

Amber walks over to the rest of the group who were in Coran room.She tried to not to let her guityness show.

  
  


"Oh,what has happen to Coran?" asked Amber Lance went over to her holding her hand.

  
  


Lance replied,"Coran has somehow gotten unconsious i don't know how." 

  
  


"I hope he is okay." said Amber Soon Coran begun to open his eyes,and he sat up from bed looking at the group seeing Amber there.

  
  


"That is a witch! Over there!" Shouted Coran

  
  


"What are you talking about Coran?" asked Allura Coran begun to hold on to his arm.

  
  


"She is working for Lotor,she electric stun me.She is only here to find the secret disk." said Coran 

  
  


"Do you really worked for Lotor?" Pidge asked Amber begun to feel swetdrops on her forehead.

  
  


"No! I don't he is lying." answered Amber Lance looks at the others.

  
  


"If she say,"She doesn't work for Lotor." Than she doesn't maybe it was Coran imagenation." said Lance 

  
  


"I know she does i saw her talking with him you got to believed me." said Coran Keith raised an eyebrow.

  
  


"I have to agree with Coran,i did see her one time talking with Lotor face to face.She does worked for him." said Keith 

  
  


"Than she can't be trusted." said Hunk Amber felt tear dropped than she run off.

  
  


"I can't believed you guys! You are hurting her feelings she not some sort of evil jerk!" said Lance he was defending his new love innocent.

  
  


"Lance,you don't even know her too well how can we trust her? I think your falling in love with an emeny." said Allura Lance begun to walked out the room.

  
  


"I don't care what you say i love her that is all it counts." said Lance He runs after her.

  
  


"This is bad maybe i shouldn't agree to this thing.Just let Lotor killed me." said Amber Lance followed Amber and touched her shoulder.

  
  


"Listen,i am sorry for how my friends acted don't listen to them they don't know what they are talking about they are wrong i love you that is all it matters.." said Lance

  
  


"You wouldn't love a lying a foe? But you care for me i am glad." whisper Amber


	8. Broken Heart

Meanwhile back in Planet Doom,King Zarkon wasn't pleased on how Lotor plan was going on.

  
  


"That son of mine plan isn't going nowhere.Those 4 Voltron force are almost getting onto his evil plan." said King Zarkon 

  
  


Haggar spoked,"I know i can make myself looked liked a poor woman,and get the disk." She disappears from the castle.

  
  


"Well,Lotor should have that kind of strong words instead of being a loser." said King Zarkon Amber looks at herself than to the sky.

  
  


"I have to have gudience on this time.I don't want Lance to know that i worked for Lotor i somehow liked him or love him.I don't want to hurt his feeling." said Amber Meanwhile Haggar started to changed form into her human disquised she approched near the gurds.

  
  


"Halt! Who are you and what do you want?" asked Gurd

  
  


"I am the Security inspector,and i came to inspect your security to make sure that it is working fine, answered a Woman

  
  


"Come right on in." said Gurd She walks into the halls and notice the top secret room.She used some sort of magic powers and broked the code,and enter it.She saw the disk she takes it and than quietly she placed the disk in Amber bag and disappear. Than suddenly one of the gurds run toward Princess Allura.

  
  


"Princess Allura! Someone has traspass the top secret lab,and stoled the disk." said One of the gurds

  
  


"Oh my goodness this can't be good!" said Allura Amber was sneaking away from the others,when Keith notice her leaving.

  
  


"Hey,where are you going? I am sure that you know what happen to the disk." said Keith Amber looks at keith and shock her head.

  
  


"I don't know where it is honestly i don't.I got to go now." said Amber she runs out of the castle.

  
  


"You hurt her feelings again Keith!" yelled Lance He run after her. 

  
  


"Hey Amber,wait keith didn't mean what he really mean.He is just being a big fat jerk." said Lance

  
  


"You are right i don't really liked it when people are judgemental." said Amber She walks away than accidently trips on a rock where all her stuff in the bag fall.

  
  


"Here,let me help" He offered Amber smiled and blush on what he said.

  
  


"Thanks Lance,your really a nice guy." said Amber He help her put the things in the bag when he suddenly saw the disk laying on the floor.

  
  


"You did steal the disk from the castle! How could you do that,i should've listen to the others. But i didn't i told them you were a good person how could i be so wrong? I fell in love with a total liar." said Lance Amber grabbed Lance hand.

  
  


"I was about to tell you but i could've please give me a chance to explain." said Amber He lets go of her hand,and than turns away to go back to the castle.Amber begun to cry into tear dropped watching as Lance leaved.

  
  


"I really do love you Lance,can't you see? Well, this is sad i should've not done this.I better leave now." said Amber She walks away from the castle feeling the sadness of a fallwell.


End file.
